parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 4.
Here is part four of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, Thomas, now disguised as a detective, and with some money in his pockets, puffs along, walks along the street with a lead attached to a collar tied around Boots' neck with Boots leading) *Thomas: Now, Boots! (Boots obeys and grabs some food and pays for it) *Manager 1: Thank you! *Boots: You're welcome. *Thomas: Breakfast is served. (he and Boots eat their food until Emily arrives and meets some of the charming locals, who hope that she has money to pay for her food) *Manager 2: Welcome. Here's your food. *Manager 3: Pay for it while you can. *Emily: Hmm... (checks her pockets until Thomas throws some money at Emily, who grabs them and pays for the food that she owns) Thanks, stranger. *Manager 4: Thanks for the food. *Manager 5: Come back soon. *Manager 6: Excuse me, but I think I'm going to be sick. (runs to the toilet and throws up and comes back after cleaning himself up) *Emily: (walks backward, carrying the food that does not notice Thomas and Boots carrying the food, until they bump into each other and swallow the food) Oh, I'm really sorry. Very sorry. *Thomas: (surprised by this, Thomas's eyes turn into love hearts) Wow! *Boots: Incredible! *Emily: I suppose you must be hungry. Here, Insane Inmate. Take this. (gives the Insane Inmate some food that he eats) *Insane Inmate: Yummy! Yummy! Thanks! *Manager 7: I hope you'll pay for that. *Emily: Here you go. (gives the money) *Manager 7: Thank you. *Thomas: You're welcome. (grabs Emily's hand and flees with Boots following) *Manager 7: Well, isn't that nice of them to pay for it? Two engines and a monkey. (puts his whistle in his mouth) Two engines and a monkey?! (accidentally swallows his whistle and tries to spit it out, only to blow the whistle inside) *Dr. Neo Cortex: So, let's see what's on TV, hmm? *Salem: Let's watch the movie, shall we? (turns the TV on and sees Thomas, Emily, and Boots running away as fast as they can) *Dr. Neo Cortex: Wait a minute! Is that a blue tank engine, a green emerald engine, and a blue monkey I see? Could that be... Thomas the Tank Engine, Emily the Emerald Engine, and Boots the Monkey? *Salem: I believe the answer will be 'Yes.' if you know what I mean. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Then we'll get them for sure. (laughs evilly) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof